Knock On Wood
by Kanay
Summary: Seven asks Tom to teach her the complicated art of romance but it all goes wrong.


**Knock On Wood**

**By Kanay**

Seven of Nine stood poised in the ready room, hands coolly clasped behind her back as she awaited her fate while Captain Janeway read the list of charges against her. She ignored the two men guarding her and focused her attention on the captain. Several minutes had passed before Janeway put the data PADD down and dismissed the security officers, leaving the two of them alone in the room.

Janeway sighed loudly, rubbing her brow in disbelief. "You've put me in a difficult position."

Seven appeared unfazed. "Shall I return to the brig?"

Janeway laughed quietly at the suggestion. "That never seems to work with you, Seven." She stood and walked around her desk, standing toe to toe with Seven as the questions swirled in her mind. "I read Tuvok's report three times but that still didn't tell me what I want to know."

Seven cocked her head at Janeway's confusion.

"Why, Seven? **Why** did you assimilate Commander Chakotay?"

**48 Hours prior**

Seven carefully observed from the opposite side of the messhall as Tom Paris entertained three ensign females. They laughed as he innocently flirted, and despite B'Elanna Torres' unpredictable temper outbursts and possessive nature, she didn't think B'Elanna would be threatened by Tom's flirtatious nature. That was who he was, a self proclaimed "chick magnet." Whatever his secret, Seven wanted to learn the fine art of attracting and seducing women. One woman in particular. She bided her time until the room thinned out, and when he was finally alone she approached his table.

"Lt. Paris, I require your assistance." Seven clasped her hands behind her back and awaited his response.

Peering over the rim of his tea cup, Tom laughed to himself at Seven's formality to everything she did. "Hey Seven. What brings you in here this early?" He glanced around looking for Captain Janeway but it was barely 0700 hours and the day shift didn't start for another hour.

"I want you to teach me how to woo."

Tom's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Woo?"

"Court…Pursue…Seduce—"

"—I know what woo means. I wasn't sure we were talking about the same thing."

"Will you instruct me or not?"

Tom laughed quietly, remembering all too well how Seven's last known date with Lt. Chapman ended. "Well, yeah, but wouldn't you feel more comfortable discussing this with the captain?"

Seven quickly became flustered. "I came to you hoping you could assist me. Clearly I was mistaken." She turned to leave when Tom grabbed her arm.

"Seven, please," Tom hand gestured an invitation to join him. "Step into my office."

Seven hesitantly sat down and did her best to hide her embarrassment in this uncomfortable situation.

"So who did you want to woo?" he asked. Almost immediately, he threw his hands up in protest when he sensed her awkward reaction. So much for small talk. "It's ok. You don't have to tell me. The basics are the same no matter who it is."

"How many 'basics' are in this lesson?"

Tom bobbed his head as he pondered the question. "It depends on the person…whether or not they're open to being wooed…let's start at the beginning. Does this person know you're interested in him?"

_Him?_ Seven never understood how limited some humans were in their thinking. "I am not sure."

"Ok well then the first thing to do is let it be known you're interested. You can either come right out with it or start small. Since you're new to this I suggest we start small."

"What do you recommend?"

"The secret admirer," Tom whispered. "Get yourself a long stem rose and leave it where the person will find it. People get flattered when someone pays attention to them, and the mystery of the secret admirer adds excitement."

"That's all there is to it?" Seven couldn't believe how easy this was going to be until Tom laughed.

"Hardly, but it's a good starting point. We need to see how receptive the person is going to be, so go replicate a long stem rose and leave it at this person's work station or somewhere else they'll be sure to find it."

Seven nodded and thanked him for his help before she left. When she returned to the cargo bay she immediately replicated a long stem rose and asked the computer for the captain's location. After learning the captain was still in her quarters, Seven encrypted the transport buffer before beaming the rose directly to Captain Janeway's desk in her ready room and waited. She couldn't wait to see Captain Janeway's reaction. Seven asked the computer every few minutes of Janeway's location, and when the computer informed her Captain Janeway was in the turbolift Seven promptly left for the bridge.

Commander Chakotay gathered the data PADD he had worked during his command on the night shift. It was a quiet night and it gave him ample opportunity to construct the duty shift roster for the coming week. Since Captain Janeway could look it over and approve it at her leisure, he went into the ready room to leave it on her desk when his attention was brought to the long stem rose laying there. He didn't remember seeing anyone go in there since Captain Janeway left the room late last night. Curious, he picked up the rose and smelled it. The rose may have been replicated but it smelled as fresh as any that were naturally grown and the scent brought a smile to his face. Behind him the doors hissed open and Captain Janeway stopped in her tracks when she saw him.

"I believe this is for you," he said, offering her the rose in a romantic gesture.

Janeway walked towards him and smiled as she accepted the flower. Taking the deepest whiff, she was nearly intoxicated by the intensity of its fragrance and she didn't even hear the doors hiss open when Seven walked in.

"Thank you, Chakotay. This old girl loves roses," Janeway beamed.

"Good morning, Seven," Chakotay smugly said. "What can I do for you?"

Seven stopped cold and glanced between Janeway, the rose, and Chakotay. It was clear from the captain's reaction Chakotay was being credited for the rose. A combination of fury, embarrassment, and confusion overcame her and she promptly excused herself before searching out Tom. He had been in his share of embarrassing situations with B'Elanna and if anyone knew how to rectify this it was him. She was relieved to find him still in the messhall.

Seven quickly approached his table and took the PADD he had been working on from his hands. "Lt. Paris, I have failed."

Tom was confused since it was barely twenty minutes since Seven left, but considering how efficiently she worked and how she strived for perfection every time it really wasn't surprising. "They didn't like the rose?"

"The rose was intercepted," Seven explained and sat down.

Tom laughed out loud. "That sucks. Don't worry though. It happens to the best of us."

"Clearly I am not meant to become involved in romantic interludes," Seven said, frustration evident in her tone.

"Oh hey now, it could have happened to anyone. Don't give up so easily," he said, placing a consoling hand on hers in support. "Even baseball gives you three strikes before you're out. We'll take it up a notch."

"Explain."

"The holodeck. What you need is a romantic dinner for two. Send an anonymous note to this person inviting them to a candlelit dinner for two. If they're interesting in romance then they'll show up. If not, they won't show up and then you won't really be out anything. Well, except a bruised ego, but it's better to find out early in the game where you stand."

Seven considered his suggestion. Her first attempt at a romantic dinner had been disastrous. Lt. Chapman ended up in sickbay with a torn ligament in his shoulder, wearing lobster pieces she had inadvertently flung on him. Disastrous had been an understatement. "Perhaps a personal conversation would be more appropriate."

Tom shook his head. "No, romancing someone is like a dance. You have to start off slow but pick up the tempo over time. Trust me, Seven. The candlelit dinner is your best option."

Seven thought it over and agreed. "Very well. I will arrange a candlelit dinner this evening."

"Great. During the dinner talk about things that interest you. Try to find things you have in common." Tom could tell from her expression she was having doubts. "It's easier than you think. Trust me, once you start talking the conversation takes on a life of its own. You'll be fine."

Seven agreed. Her late night philosophical discussions with Captain Janeway had all ended on a pleasant note and there was no reason to think she couldn't carry that over to a romantic setting with the captain. She thanked him again and returned to the cargo bay.

It took Seven nearly an hour before she composed an invitation to her satisfaction that expressed intent without giving away her identity. She encrypted the computer's pattern buffer and sent the message directly to Captain Janeway, inviting her to a candlelit dinner for two at 1900 hours on the holodeck. For the remainder of the day she put aside her work and focused her attention on the specifics of the evening. Designing a quiet table on a café terrace in Arles, France that resembled one of Kathryn's favorite Van Gogh paintings was difficult but exciting- everything had to be perfect for the captain. Seven added a cozy table apart from the others, candles, flowers, adjusted ambient lighting by filling the sky with stars, and even added music. The mariachi band she originally programmed was replaced by a harpist after listening to several audio selections and realizing la cucaracha was not the mood she wanted to set with the captain this evening.

The day passed quickly and it was only a few minutes before 1900 hours when Seven decided to forego the blue dress she replicated on the off chance the captain didn't show up. She checked her appearance in the mirror and decided her biosuit would be sufficient. Humiliation and rejection were the last things she wanted to think about in case she had to parade back to the cargo bay if the captain didn't come. When she arrived at the holodeck she started her program and entered.

The setting was beautiful and she understood why Captain Janeway appreciated this particular piece of art. Glancing around, she regarded how stylish and elegant the background holograms were dressed and suddenly felt very out of place.

"Mademoiselle, welcome to the Café du Forum." the maitre d' said.

"Has Cap—Kathryn Janeway arrived yet?"

"No, mademoiselle. Shall I take you to your table?"

Seven quickly glanced one more time at the other patrons and realized she was terribly underdressed. "No. I will return shortly. If Kathryn Janeway arrives please take her to the table."

The maitre d' nodded and Seven quickly returned to the cargo bay.

Janeway arrived at the holodeck at exactly 1900 hours. It was always her style to arrive fashionably a few minutes late, but the invitation had her curiosity piqued all day and she couldn't wait to find out who sent it. She had her suspicions, but the thought of one particular person excited her and she hoped her suspicions were right. She would find out soon enough. When she entered the holodeck she was astonished to be standing inside a living version of her favorite Van Gogh painting.

"Madam, welcome to the Café du Forum," the maitre d' greeted. "May I take you to your table?"

Janeway nodded. "I'm meeting someone this evening."

The maitre d' nodded and pulled out her chair for her. "May I show you the wine list while you wait for your companion?"

"Yes, thank you."

Janeway glanced over the list while casually continuing the daydream she had all day of Seven being responsible for this evening. She didn't think the young woman would go to such elaborate planning when they had already been having breakfast together several times a week for months now. She surely would have picked up on Seven's interest if there was any. She frowned subconsciously when she considered maybe her feelings _weren't_ being reciprocated.

"You look beautiful."

Janeway turned her head at the compliment and was surprised to see Chakotay standing only a couple meters away. Suddenly, a surge of disappointment shot through her veins and she regretted accepting the invitation as she stood to greet him.

"I wasn't expecting _you_, Commander."

Chakotay smiled awkwardly. "I like to surprise you every now and again."

Janeway returned his awkward smile and gestured for him to join her. "Have a seat."

Chakotay sat at the table just as the waiter placed a dish of cheese puffs on the table. "I wanted to discuss crew evaluations with you and whether or not you want me to handle Seven's—"

Janeway held her hand up in protest. "—I don't want to discuss Seven right now, Chakotay."

Chakotay pursed his lips in thought as her tone changed from welcoming to respectfully tolerating. "Fine with me." The mouth watering smell of freshly baked cheese puffs began filling the air and he looked to Janeway for approval before taking one. "These are delicious," he mumbled. "You should try one."

Janeway considered for a moment that she had lost her mind. While Chakotay carried on about the cheese puffs she laughed to herself at how ridiculous she felt thinking for a moment that Seven of Nine- the most beautiful person on the entire ship- could possibly be interested in her- a woman old enough to be her mother. _You're insane._ She began to criticize herself for getting her hopes up, and between her inner voice, Chakotay's rambling, and the harpist, she failed to notice the hiss of the holodeck doors closing behind them as Seven stormed out.

Seven returned to the cargo bay fuming. Dressed to the nines and thoroughly irate, her mind raced again through thoughts of failure and inadequacy, and she even considered revenge a viable option before eventually returning to her senses. She was about to change back into her biosuit when she saw the data PADD with the Van Gogh program at her work station. Picking up the PADD, she considered for a moment the hard work she put into creating the right setting, how much she knew Janeway would love the café, and how Chakotay had shown up again and ruined their evening. She clinched her teeth in an attempt to control the rage quickly building inside, but it wasn't enough. Her snarl turned into a yell as she hurled the PADD across the room so hard it bounced off a storage container and broke.

Now she understood why B'Elanna yelled and threw things when she became frustrated. It felt good.

"You ok there, Seven?"

Seven looked in the direction she threw the PADD and saw Tom standing behind a stack of storage containers, half shielding himself on the chance something else came flying his way.

"Explain your presence."

Tom came out and joined Seven by the work station. "Chakotay's got me taking inventory. I figure with crew evaluations coming up I'd get on his good side before he sticks me with scrubbing Jeffries tubes again. Shouldn't you be having dinner with your mystery date?"

Seven's face reddened. "Dinner…is cancelled."

"Aw man, don't tell me they didn't show up. I'm sorry, Seven."

"On the contrary. There was an unexpected intruder."

"Wow, you're not having the best luck," Tom said. "What are the chances two people—"

"—It was the same person both times."

Tom's eyes bulged in surprise and he laid his data PADD on the console. "Ouch- strike two. No wonder you threw your PADD. If some guy ever came between me and B'Elanna I'd have to take him out of the picture for good." He pat her shoulders for support. "You've got more self control than I'd have if I were in your shoes. I would have assimilated the person by now."

Seven appreciated Tom's support. "If you don't mind, I would like to be alone for a while."

"Oh hey, of course." Tom shuffled towards the cargo bay doors and turned before leaving. "Hey Seven, for what it's worth, I think you look beautiful tonight." Seven's smile was all the response he needed and he left to surprise B'Elanna with some extra quality time.

The next morning arrived sooner than Seven thought it would. Captain Janeway often told her that doing random acts of kindness for others would make her feel good, so rather than dwell on their ruined romantic dinner she spent the evening taking inventory of the cargo bay for Tom as gratitude for his help. Occasionally her thoughts would return to Janeway, how beautiful she looked in that burgundy dress, the many things they would have talked about, the possibilities of how the evening would have ended…Seven sighed at her setback but at least she could look forward to their weekly velocity match this afternoon. It would be the bright spot to week that had been- so far- disastrous and she focused on that as she took the inventory PADD to Tom.

When Seven arrived at the bridge she was surprised to find Chakotay still there. He had been working nights this week and his duty shift officially ended thirty four minutes ago.

"Good morning, Seven," Janeway said.

Seven slipped Tom the PADD at the conn and returned Janeway's greeting with a friendly smile. "Good morning, Captain."

"You finished it?" Tom asked when he glanced over the PADD's contents. "You're a real pal. Thanks!"

"I had some free time last night so it is not a problem," Seven explained.

_Free time?_ Janeway's hopes that Seven had been her mystery date last night had been officially crushed. "I hope you saved some free time for this afternoon. We have a velocity match scheduled at 1600 hours." Janeway lowered her head and peer up at Seven seductively. "Does Janeway's streak continue or does Seven finally take her down?"

Seven grinned at the double meaning and considered for a moment the captain could possibly be flirting with _her._

Chakotay leaned over and whispered, "Uh, Kathryn, I was about to log off duty now but I thought we could go over these crew evaluations this afternoon since we didn't get a chance at dinner last night. Is there any possibility you can push your velocity match off until tomorrow?"

Seven's fury with Chakotay returned so fast- so intense- that instinct took control of her body and knocked all signs of logic out of the way. She was quickly losing control as Tom's words sounded repeatedly in her head like a thousand voices of the Collective. _I would have assimilated the person by now…I would have assimilated the person by now…I would have assimilated the person by now._ Charging at Chakotay, she grabbed him by his tunic and pulled him out of his seat. "You have interfered for the last time!" No sooner had the words left her mouth that she injected her tubules into his neck and assimilated him.

Seven felt no remorse as she watched Chakotay's first Borg implants burst through his skin while his complexion darkened to gray. She was on another plane of consciousness when Janeway leapt out of her chair and rushed at her, forcing her away from Chakotay and backing her across the bridge. Stumbling at the tackle, she subconsciously wrapped her arm around Janeway's waist to cushion her as they both fell to the floor. When she returned to the moment, the first thing she saw was Chakotay slumped in his chair as Borg implants continued to emerge.

Seven looked into Janeway's eyes as the captain pinned her to the floor. Anger and disappointment were evident in the stern look Janeway gave her. "I am sorry."

Janeway seethed as she searched for answers in Seven's eyes. Tom rushed to help them up while Tuvok pointed a phaser at Seven to ensure she wouldn't assimilate anyone else.

"Take her to the brig," Janeway ordered. She hurried to Chakotay's side and ordered the computer to beam them both directly to sickbay. Looking directly into Seven's eyes as they dematerialized, Janeway struggled to make sense of the last thirty seconds as she sensed from Seven a glimpse of regret and…loss.

A security team arrived on the bridge and received instructions from Tuvok to escort Seven to the brig. She knew Chakotay would make a full recovery, but her mind was with the captain at the moment and how her last chance to court Janeway had probably been destroyed. She barely heard Tom when he leaned in and whispered, "I didn't mean it literally, Seven. Strike three. Game over."

**Ready Room**

Janeway sat at her desk and downed the remnants of her third mug of coffee this morning. She began reading Tuvok's report again and hoped that somehow the coffee would magically provide the answers she failed to get the previous two times she read it. A security team escorted Seven of Nine to the ready room and waited further instructions. All in all, Seven of Nine had lashed out for unknown reasons and assimilated Chakotay, who was still recovering in sickbay. The Doctor ensured he would be as good as new and should be able to return to his quarters by the end of the day. Meanwhile, Seven spent the remainder of the day and night in the brig, refusing to speak to anyone.

Janeway looked at the security officers and nodded. "Dismissed."

She sighed loudly and rubbed her brow, unsure where to begin unthreading this enormous ball of twine. "You've put me in a difficult position."

Seven stared back, seemingly unaffected by Janeway's annoyance. "Shall I return to the brig?"

Janeway laughed quietly. "That never seems to work with you, Seven." She was about to reprimand Seven further when the young woman's demeanor softened and Janeway could have sworn she caught a hint of regret in Seven expression before she stiffened again. They had been down this road before, tense disagreements sometimes resulting in disciplinary actions, and she recognized the change immediately. In an effort to calm things down, she walked around her desk and stood toe to toe with Seven, hoping that familiarity would make Seven feel less like a cornered animal and more open to clearing things up.

"I read Tuvok's report three times, but that still didn't tell me what I want to know." Janeway tried to hide her annoyance but given the circumstances it was harder than she thought. Seven cocked her head but otherwise remained stone faced. "Why, Seven? **Why** did you assimilate Commander Chakotay?"

"I have given this a great deal of thought," Seven explained coolly. "My only explanation is I became frustrated."

"Frustrated?" Janeway yelped. "I know where you're coming from, Seven. Chakotay frustrates me more times than you can possibly imagine, but that's not a reason to assimilate him. You have to learn to control your emotions. There's a difference between having an urge and acting on it."

"I do control my emotions. I could not have come this far if I didn't."

Janeway agreed that Seven had made remarkable progress since being liberated from the Collective, but she completely missed what Seven was really talking about. "What had you so frustrated you felt it necessary to assimilate someone?"

Seven looked away out of embarrassment but quickly realized there was no escape. Being kept in the brig since the incident occurred gave her ample opportunity to think about things and she had reviewed the incident nonstop. Her emotions were- as Tom had put it when he visited her in the brig- all over the map, but when she considered that she had probably lost any hope of a romance with Janeway... "I have failed as an individual."

"What do you mean?"

"Many members of this crew have engaged in sexual intimacy. Even the Doctor has engaged in sexual intimacy. I invoked Lt. Paris to assist me, but my attempts to seduce you, Captain, have all failed."

Janeway's eyes bulged at what she was hearing. "You're trying to…you want to…Your attempts…"

"The rose…" Seven explained. "The candlelit dinner on the holodeck…"

Janeway's stature softened. Seven _had_ been showing romantic interest in her all this time and it wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her. "Are you telling me that _you_ were the one behind all that? Why would you be trying to seduce _me_?"

"Why do you find it so hard to believe that I would be sexually attracted to you?"

"I don't. I mean…" Janeway fluttered for words as she tried to remain in control of the conversation, but Seven's unique way of dropping bombs was always a challenge for her.

Janeway's eyes darkened and she wasn't even aware that her gaze lowered to Seven's lips for the briefest moment, then to Seven's full bosom. She subconsciously wet her lips before returning her gaze into Seven's eyes again as her mind struggled to find the words.

Seven sensed Janeway's struggle too but it was more than captain disciplining crew. She recognized the struggle Janeway faced, having dealt with it for a long time herself. The cracks in her armor were visible to anyone who cared to look for them. She could feel the heat radiating from Janeway- the passion of a woman so desperate to cling to authority yet let someone else take charge for a moment. She inhaled Janeway's sweet scent of vanilla and musk and closed her eyes as she closed distance between them. When she opened them again she peered deep into Janeway's eyes, right into her soul, and whispered "You are aroused."

Janeway laughed nervously as Seven challenged her. Before she could deny Seven's accusation the young woman cupped Janeway's jaw and slowly pulled their lips together.

Their connection was as unique as the women themselves. Seven's demanding lips covered Janeway's mouth so fierce yet so accommodating. Overwhelming yet tender, stimulating senses that died long ago from too many years of celibacy. Gentle nips so warm on Janeway's skin that she melted at Seven's touch. The giving and taking and agonizing of needing more…Seven pulled back as the wonderful sensations were overshadowed by sense of right and wrong. But Janeway slipped her fingers into Seven's hair and pulled her back, refusing to let her go so easily. Their connection was deepened as gentle nips gave way to parted lips and tongues danced and swirled in such cohesion that it could only be described as sheer perfection. Janeway knew she was blushing, and her heart pounded for Seven as her appetite for this woman grew with every passing moment. When she finally broke their connection, there was no point hiding the truth any longer. Her shameless desire proved what she knew in her heart long ago. She was in love with Seven.

Seven panted a moment while she caught her breath. "Clearly I am not the only one who must learn to control my emotions."

Janeway put on her best command face and straightened her petite frame. "Seven of Nine, as captain of this vessel, it's my duty to ensure that you do not assimilate anyone else." She paused for effect then smiled mischievously. "You will report to my quarters at 1900 hours for a romantic candlelit dinner and **I** will assist you in the ways to seduce someone you are romantically attracted to."

Seven returned the mischievous grin and nodded. "Yes, Captain."

"Let's consider your punishment time served." Janeway stroked Seven's arm in support as she escorted the young woman to the door, but stiffened again for appearances before it opened. "Dismissed."

**Epilogue**

Seven arrived at Janeway's quarters with a large bouquet of red roses that were perfectly complemented by the elegant black dress she wore for her first official date with Kathryn Janeway. She should have been nervous, but kissing Janeway earlier offset any fears she might have had as there was something unspoken that transpired between them. It was one of those moments that you _knew_ something was suddenly different. Instinct, or a sixth sense. Whatever the cause, she was up for the challenge to see it through. She smoothed any wrinkles from her dress and pressed the chime.

The doors opened and she stepped inside.

"Hi Seven."

Seven's face turned bright red with fury when she saw Chakotay standing in the middle of the room.

"Relax, I'm leaving now." He held up his arms in surrender, hoping his resent bout with assimilation was his last. "I only wanted to let Captain Janeway know I've put in for a few days off."

Seven nodded cautiously.

"The captain's in her bedroom getting dressed. She said she'll be out in a minute and to make yourself comfortable. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you," Seven replied softly. "I wish to apologize for assimilating you yesterday, Commander."

"I know I can be like a plank of wood sometimes, but I didn't mean to interfere. Consider it a lesson learned." Chakotay smiled then politely bowed his head to the victor of Captain Janeway's affections. "Well, you two have a good evening. I'll see you in a few days."

When Chakotay left, Seven took a moment to arrange the flowers in a vase and been so distracted that she didn't know Janeway emerged from her bedroom until strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm glad you could make it," Janeway whispered.

"I did not want to disobey a direct order from the captain."

Janeway laughed. "Then in that case, shall we begin with lesson one?"

Seven turned and pulled Janeway into her arms as they looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Seven allowed herself to be caught up in the moment and whispered, "What is lesson one?"

Janeway leaned in and placed a gentle nibble on Seven's lips. "Your lips to my lips. My heart to your heart."

"I believe you are confusing this lesson with a Vulcan mind meld."

Janeway grinned mischievously. "Would you rather have Tom instruct you in the ways of romance?"

Seven leaned in and answered Kathryn with a kiss so fierce, so passionately, so loving that there was little doubt who she preferred as her instructor.


End file.
